


Smooth

by Sammynator



Series: 30 Days OTP Alphabet Challenge [20]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Light Spoilers up to S09, M/M, POV Sam Winchester, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 07:00:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18278177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammynator/pseuds/Sammynator
Summary: The Dean most people know is a fearless, dangerous hunter whose hard words and mannerisms mirror the life he has to deal with. And then there is the other Dean, the one only Sam knows.





	Smooth

**Author's Note:**

> Part nineteen of the OTP Alphabet Challenge

For everyone who met Dean for the first time, he was all edges and sharp angles. Strong muscles over bones that grew hard with decades of exhausting work and healed injuries. Eyes like frozen steel, a razor sharp mind and always a weapon at hand. Dean was easily enraged and was able to find words that could cut even deeper than his blade. Dean had to be hard and sharp to survive. But there was the other Dean, the one that only Sam knew. 

The other Dean was smooth, warm skin and soft muscles after a night without bad dreams. He was a soft smile and glowing eyes right before his lips met Sam´s. He was mindless with lust and pliant under his brothers hands, his tongue, fingers and cock his weapons to drive Sam crazy. For Dean, it was harder to let anyone see him whimpering and helpless with desire than to bare his throat for a demons blade, and yet he trusted Sam with that like he trusted him with his heart. It was this Dean, smooth movements and unfocused eyes and lazy fingers dancing over his spine that gave Sam the strength to defeat the devil. This Dean made him choose to live instead of following death after the trials. The Dean that Sam could cling to after his life apart from hunting burned down with Jess in the middle of it. But the most beautiful part of it was that Dean felt the same way about his brother. There was a reason he was the only one allowed to call him Sammy, after all.


End file.
